


Horny

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mirage wants to spend a little time with Hound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://naggingfishwife.livejournal.com/profile)[naggingfishwife](http://naggingfishwife.livejournal.com/)'s claim on my 28 themes page.

The sensation of his lover’s arms suddenly wrapping around his neck was surprising, but certainly not unwelcome. He cherished every single moment that Mirage felt comfortable enough to openly display any sort of affection. Hound settled into the spy’s embrace with a contented sigh.

Mirage draped himself across Hound’s shoulders, nuzzling the tracker’s cheek. “What are you doing?”

“I was reading up on the mating habits of some of the local wildlife,” Hound replied, raising his data pad so the other mech could see. “Some of it’s kind of fascinating.”

“Mmm… I’m sure.” The spy nuzzled the tracker again and ran his fingers teasingly over the green mech’s bumper. “How long before your next patrol?”

“What? Oh, I’m off duty until tomorrow.” He looked up, meeting his lover’s absolutely captivating golden optics. “Did you want to do something?”

Mirage gave him a small smile, and then pressed their lip components together. When they pulled apart, the spy whispered in his audio.

“I want to study _your_ mating habits.”

The tracker dropped his data pad onto the table and let the spy pull him to his feet; he was certain that Trailbreaker would bring it back to him later. He grinned as Mirage pulled him out of the rec room. He most certainly liked this more open side of the noblemech.  



End file.
